Thunderclan, The clan of deaths
by Scourge627
Summary: When Graystripe becomes a well known murderer within the clans, he kills everyone. Sooo... WATCH OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thunderclan, the Clan Of Deaths**_

_**Once upon a time in the Thunderclan camp…**_

**Sandstorm pov:**

**Hmm, I guess I'm about to have kits. So this is what it feels like. No wonder the queens cry out in pain. Ohh, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Ahhh, it hurts. "CINDERPELT, COME QUICK, THE KITS ARE COMING!" I hear the quick patter of paws and a soft thump on the other side of the nursery wall, "Oof". Cinderpelt called to Firestar "FIRESTAR, SANDSTORM IS GIVING BIRTH, GET SOME WATER-SOAKED MOSS." Cinderpelt gave me a root to chomp on when the pain comes. I felt it splinter in my teeth when I bit down hard. A ripple shot through my flank and a small wet bundle slid out into the nest next to me. Cinderpelt gave me the soaked moss "mm that's good" I murmured. I barley felt the next kit slid out before Cinderpelt told me. "Firestar you can come in now, you have 2 daughters." As Cinderpelt slid out Firestar popped in. "They're beautiful" is what he mewed when he laid eyes on the kits. He lightly touched the ginger one and murmured "Squirrlekit", I touched the other one "Leafkit". I carefully looked at Squirrlekit when her breathing started to slow down. Slower, slower, until it finally stopped altogether. "NOOOOOOO" I cried. Firestar gently lifted Squirrlekit out of my nest and took her outside. I heard gasps of horror when the clan saw Squirrlekit on the ground, dead.**

**Firestar pov:**

**I sadly dragged myself towards my den. My daughter was dead. Then I remembered, Leafkit! I hurried towards the nursery "SANDSTORM, DON'T GRIEVE TOO MUCH, DON'T FORGET LEAFKIT. DO YOU REMEMBER, YOU'RE OTHER DAUGHTER, LEAFKIT****?**** By the time I got there Sandstorm was already looking after Leafkit; nudging her, checking her breathing, etc. I made sure they were ok then went to the highrock to call a clan meeting "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING." Once the whole clan was gathered I called to the cats "most of us know the terrible death of Squirrlekit, for those who don't you know do. We are united in death so now we will be united in victory, tonight we take back that small clearing we gave to Shadowclan. NOW WHO IS WITH ME?!" 'Clan cheers'. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Graystripe pov:**

**I am going into battle, awesome. I will beat everybody in Shadowclan. I'll go like boom, boom, slash, pow. My enemy will fall to the ground stunned. Only Cinderpelt knows how much lives Firestar left, but I once overheard them talking so he has 2 lives left. I want at least the one he doesn't need. Both would also be nice though. Hmm there is still about a 5 hour time limit between now and the battle. Oh, I know, I'll give Firestar a piece of fresh kill, so sooner or later he'll have to go to the dirtplace. When I see him about to enter I'll get into position, which is outside the dirtplace. Once there ill know when he goes out. The sneaky part of my plan is that nobody will see or hear me because they will be resting up for the battle tonight. Hehehe. Here I go to get a nice fat, juicy mouse from the fresh kill pile. Off I go to Firstar's den, lalala. **

**Firestar pov:**

**Hey, it's Graystripe with a fat, juicy looking mouse. I really hope that it is for me, I'm starved. "Hello Graystripe, you may come in. what do you need?" Graystripe answered "I brought you a mouse to eat. Are you hungry?" "Well, in fact I am. Do you want to share it with me now, or did you already have something?" "I already had a squirrle myself but thanks anyway" instantly I remembered Squirrlekit. A wave of sadness washed over me. I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I chowed down that mouse in a few neat, rapid bites. "Do you want anything else Graystripe or are you all set?" I am all set, bye Firestar, friend." "alright buddy you too." Hmm that was weird. I know, Graystripe overheard me talking to Cinderpelt about my personal problems! That little jerk. I know his plan; he will give everybody a delicious piece of fresh kill and make friends to be more popular than Brakenfur. Ah ha.**

**Graystripe pov:**

**My plan is set. I strike in 5 minutes. I timed it perfectly before. Oh, here Firestar comes. No, I wish there weren't brambles here! Alright, my mental plan is, tip toe to entrance of dirtplace, wait for Firestar to do his business and when he comes out I jump on him and wrestle him to the ground and slice his throat open. 3, 2, 1, jump! "Hiss, growl, roar". Now for the finale. Yay, I completed my ambition, I killed Firestar! "YAY, I KILLED FIRESTAR" oops, I think I said that too loud. I must run to my nest and act like nothing happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Moonstone**_

**Graystripe pov:**

**Alright I killed Firestar and I'm in my safe cozy nest. I shall become leader. No, wait, Brambleclaw. He was deputy first. I know, after Squirrlekit and Firestar's vigil there will be a battle. But Brambleclaw will probably cancel it. So when Brambleclaw gets his 9 lives and name at the moonstone I will have my plan. I will follow Brambleclaw there and when he gets at the moonstone with Cinderpelt, I will jump in and threaten to kill her so she stays quiet. Then I kill Brambleclaw like I killed Firestar; with a slash to the throat. After that I force Cinderpelt to swear that she will never say a word about this to any cat. Great, now that I have my evil plan I can maniacally laugh; mwahahaha. **

**Brambleclaw pov:**

"**NOOOO, MY GREAT LEADER IS DEAD; I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO HIM" I roared! Cinderpelt calmly padded up to me and mewed in my ear "remember, Brambleclaw, you are leader now. We have to go to the moonstone so you can get your 9 lives and name instead of the battle. We should get going before it is moonhigh so you can appoint the new deputy" I just realized that. I bounded onto the highrock and called; "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JION HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING." Once the clan gathered I strode forward and puffed out my chest. I've seen Firestar do it before. "We should all know by now that the previous Thunderclan leader, Firestar died with a blow to the neck. That is why I've canceled that battle so I can go to the moonstone to receive my 9 lives and new name." I walked down as the clan was starting to dissemble. Well, off I go to the moonstone. Lalala**

**Graystripe pov:**

**I better rest up before Brambleclaw goes to the moonstone. (Snore), what is that rustling I hear? Hmm, oh it's just Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt going for Brambleclaw's leadership ceremony. Better get following. I can't make any noise or they'll hear me. Almost there, alright. Brambleclaw is about to dip his nose into the water… NOW! "Meow, hiss, growl" I leaped for his throat and unsheathed my claws to slash at his throat. Blood pooled out around his neck. Cinderpelt rushed forward to help but I, the mighty Graystripe dared to block a medicine cat's path. I used my bulk to knock her over and pin her down. "Don't you dare say a word about this to any cat, do you hear me?" I hissed in her ear dangerously quiet. I think she got the message. I stood up to let her scurry back to the clan. I touched my nose to the stone and instantly got swept into darkness. I opened my eyes to see rows of pretty angry looking Starclan cats. I tried to turn and flee but my paws were rooted to the ground. A line of cats padded forward to give me my lives. First Firestar "I give you a life for courage, use it well in battles to yet be fought in." Next there was Brambleclaw "I give you a life for kindness, you should have used it before you visited Starclan." After him was his mother, Willowpelt "I give you a life for love, use it with your beloved Silverstream." There were 6 others with lives of; humility, peace, tireless energy, skillfulness, and catching squirrels. I was exhausted so when I opened my eyes to the fading light of the moonstone I took a long nap.**

**Cinderpelt pov**

**Was that what I think it was, was I really just threatened by the 'almighty Graystripe'? I scurried back to camp and went right to my den, avoiding any possible questions about Brambleclaw or Graystripe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Graystripe or Graystar?**_

**Graystripe pov: **

**I'm finally leader at last. I should get going back to camp. Lalala. Oops, I forgot to bury Brambleclaw and Firestar. Nah, I'll do that later on. Oh, the deputy. He or she will be- Wait, I must get on the great rock. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO EAT YOUR OWN PREY JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING" I wonder why the clan is whispering and glancing at me. I almost forgot to puff out my chest and power walk forward. "Ok, we all know that" I was cut off by someone. Dustpelt called from below, "HEY, WAIT A SECOND, YOUR NOT FIRESTAR OR BRAMBLESTAR, YOU ARE GRAYSTRIPE! WHY IS CINDERPELT SO QUIET AND 2 LEADERS DEAD WHEN YOU'RE NEVER AROUND? I THINK YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! ****GET HIM!" ****all the cats came rushing at me so I toppled over in a mass of furry bodies. I was getting clawed and bit at so I bounded over to camp entrance and ducked out of camp.**

**Dustpelt pov:**

**After I yelled 'get him' I was glad that everyone went on my cue, I should be leader. I ran forward with all my strength at Graystripe and crashed into him. Since I was 1****st**** in the mass I was also getting crushed. It hurt. Graystripe made a move for the entrance and everybody chased him again. I stayed back to guard the camp (and like my wounds from getting flattened). I went to check on Sandstorm and Leafkit from the shock. **

**Sandstorm pov:**

**Dustpelt just came in here to check on me and Leafkit. We were fine is what I told him. After I heard Dustpelt screaming 'get him' I heard the thudding of paws then a bewildered Graystripe. I noticed Leafkit trying to speak for the first time! "YO MAMA IT IS SO HOT IN HERE." My jaw was hanging wide because of her first words. "Ok Leafkit, nice first words." "I WILL BE A WARRIOR." "Nice do you want to train now, you're almost 6 moons? "YES I DO MOTHER. NOW OR NEVER" Alright sweetie, let's go and play moss ball" "NO" I left her at that, she didn't want to do anything like normal kits do.**

**Graystripe pov:**

"**Graystripe, are you okay?" I woke up by the moonstone with Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt staring at me. Killing Brambleclaw must have been a dream. A really, really good dream. I realized that Brambleclaw had not yet touched his nose to the moonstone. So for real I silently darted in and gave a killing bite to his neck. I did the same to Cinderpelt before I could stop myself. "Oops" I guiltily padded to the moonstone and licked up a couple of the droplets. It was the same of my dream except only willowpelt appeared, my mother. She softly mewed "Graystripe, I am very disappointed in you tonight. But, since there is no cat other than you to be leader I guess I should at least give you 1 life to you for serving your clan. But not the name Graystar, you do not deserve It." yay, but no, my own mother is disappointed in me and I have 2 lives now. "Mother, can I have another life please. I would very much like another. And she said no! I walked back to Thunderclan. I bounded onto the highrock and spoke while working on puffing my chest. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING" "Since I was there on the fateful day of Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw's death, the said that I was to be leader. I have thought well and have decided that Brakenfur will be the new medicine cat and Dappletail the elder to be the Deputy." I walked down to Fernpaw, "make me a nest in my new den under the highrock and catch me a large rabbit right now for later" I demanded. She was stunned but did it anyway. I went to my nest and took a nap.**

**Fernpaw pov:**

**Graystripe is kinda scary. But when I did his deeds at least he said thank you. I am surprised that Dappletail is an elder and also deputy. Brakenfur is a loyal **_**Warrior**_** not medicine cat. He had absolutely no training what so ever on being a medicine cat. There isn't even a cat with any skills to train him, Poor brakenfur and poor Dappletail. Sheesh, is Graystripe crazy? An elder is going to be deputy when Graystripe dies. I do not like Graystripe one bit, he is mean and cookoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The End?**_

**Graystripe pov:**

**I had just finished that rabbit Fernpaw brought me. She is a good servant. I shall announce it to the clan! I ran up the highrock and called out; "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING" Once the Clan had gathered beneath me I shouted "I have a decision that Fernpaw will now be my servant until she is a Warrior." Fernpaw gasped, I heard the clan was grumbling about the noble clan leader having a servant. Then Dappletail spoke up "Graystripe, I knew you since you were a kit and you never acted this ambitious of power. And I wish to retire as being your deputy. The clan needs youth to fight battles yet to be fought." I was personally angry but I did respect her so I told the clan. "Ok Dappletail, you may retire. But under one condition, you will choose the deputy. You wasted my time and words making you deputy so this is final." Dappletail shrugged and simply walked away. I was furious, I never said clan dismissed! "DAPPLETAIL, I NEVER SAID YOU WERE TO LEAVE." I roared. She immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around to take her place at the clan meeting. Dappletail leaped onto one of the rocks near the base of the highrock and mewed; "the new deputy will be Dustpelt. The clan needs youth and strength." I was ok with that. "Clan dismissed". I was tired after a day of killing so I went to sleep for energy for tomorrow. Hehehe. **

**Dappletail pov:**

**Wow, I sure was surprised when Graystripe made me deputy. But I took care of it well. I curled up for a nap, because that is exactly what elders do all the time, (Snore).**

**Graystripe pov:**

**Yawn, I just woke up and have to plan out my day as leader. Ah ha, I will make Leafkit an apprentice this morning! I went up to the highrock to shout to **_**my**_** clan. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THIER OWN PREY, JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING." As the Clan gathered I knew what Leafkit's apprentice name would be; Leafpaw. Perfect, oh, the clan is here. "I am here for a special announcement; Leafkit has reached her 6****th**** moon and is ready to become an apprentice. Leafkit come forward." She nervously padded up to me when I jumped down from the highrock. "Leafkit, you have reached your 6****th**** moon and are ready to become an apprentice. Your name is now Leafpaw! I will be your mentor" The clan gasped but then cheered. 'Leafpaw' I looked over at Sandstorm and she was bursting in pride.**

**Sandstorm pov:**

**Wow, Leafpaw is finally an Apprentice. I always hoped for this day to happen but now I am sad without her company. I ran over to congratulate her and shoved past Brakenfur who was in my way. "Congratulations sweetie" Leafpaw looked up at me with a smile. It was time for patrols so Dustpelt came over and ordered me to go hunting with Brakenfur and Fernpaw.**

**Graystripe pov:**

**It was time to take Leafpaw for a tour of the territory. I took her to the Shadowclan border and told her to go to their camp and take Blackstar's only surviving kit; Applekit. Leafpaw did as I asked; when she left I got bored so I left the border to get breakfast. I was about to pounce on a plump moorhen when I heard a shriek from the Shadowclan border. The moorhen got frightened off so I went to the sound of the shriek. When I got there I saw the tails of 2 shadowclan warriors slinking back into their own territory. I looked down and saw a large dappled rabbit. 'Lunch' I thought to myself, I rapidly ate the rabbit without thinking. That rabbit tasted funny, it tasted like cats. I looked down but instead of a half-eaten rabbit I saw half- eaten Leafpaw. I quickly buried her. I ran away to get Brakenfur, the medicine cat that is on patrol. I heard voices and a flash of pale ginger to my right. I went that way and decided to take sandstorm and Fernpaw too. We all rushed back to Leafpaw's grave and dug her up. Brakenfur checked her all over to be sure that Leafpaw was dead. And she was still barley alive. Sandstorm leaped at me with rage because her 2 kits and mate were dead and she had nobody. "YOU KILLED MY ONLY DAUGHTER YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" I was stunned and tried to run to gain space. I kept running and Sandstorm was tiring. I skidded to a halt and spun on my haunches. I leaped at her with my power and clawed her throat open. I was fine other than a few scratches. But Brakenfur still came over to check me over. I got mad and killed him too. I had just realized what I have done. I killed 3 cats at once. I wanted to make sure that there was nobody around before I buried Leafpaw, Sandstorm, and Brakenfur. "Anyone there" I called, I heard a whisper in my ear "I am here". I realized that Fernpaw had heard and seen the whole incident. I had to kill her too as much as I didn't want to. I guiltily padded back to camp to reveal the news. I got back with good time, I ran over to the highrock and called; "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING" once the clan was assembled I revealed the news, "I have terrible news for everyone. Our loyal warriors; Sandstorm, Leafpaw, Brakenfur, and Fernpaw have died." I heard the clan gasp and sob. Dustpelt called from his place at the base of the rock; "How did they die?" I thought of a good excuse for their deaths, Oh I got one. "Dustpelt, good question. I too are wondering how they died, let me tell you what I know. I was showing Leafpaw the Shadowclan border and she told me that she had to make dirt. I paused to let her do so, and I heard a shriek from behind her rock. I rushed over and I saw a badger lumbering away with Leafpaw in his jaws. I went to find the patrol that was out and when I brought them over to show them the badger burst out of the bushes and killed all 3 of the patrol. I was too fast and dodged out of the way, I leapt in and clawed at the badger's throat until it died. I buried Sandstorm, Brakenfur, and Fernpaw but could never find Leafpaw." The clan immediately dispersed and left to grieve.**

**Leafpaw pov: **

'**Pant' I'm still barley alive 'pant'. Graystripe buried me underground 'pant', I wasn't dead yet. 'Pant' I'm going to die now instead of suffering.' Pant' goodbye friends and family. X-P**

**Graystripe pov:**

**I am tired 'yawn'. I'm going to take a nap. 'Snore' I just woke up. Hey is that Dustpelt I see? "Hey Dustpelt, What are you doing in here?" He didn't answer me, Dustpelt just leaped at my neck and bit down hard. I felt bone crunch and I was losing a life. I was in Starclan with my mother again. "Hi there mother, Can I go back to my normal life now" She let me go, odd. I woke up again to see Dustpelt staring at me. He did the same thing, killed me. But this time I won't wake up ever again. I felt my life seep out of me until I was nothing but a spirit. I too was dead in my clan of death; Squirrlekit, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, Sandstorm, Brakenfur, and me. A lot. . . **X3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Revenge**_

**Graystripe pov:**

**I had just gone to Starclan and when I got there I didn't see anybody. I looked around and saw a flicker of movement to my left. I scented mouse so I went to search for it. I was just turning when I felt a heavy weight land on my back. "Oof" I clawed at my attacker until he got off. I whirled around and was staring into Firestar's eyes. "Hey, Firestar old buddy, what's up?" He did not look friendly and all he said was; "Follow me". I did, as I was walking I started to notice all the cats and prey. Firestar led me to a group of cats. I squinted and recognized all the cats that I 'accidently' killed. I thought about why those cats were there but they were frowning. Oh no, I think they are out for revenge on killing me forever.**

**Firestar pov:**

**I took Graystripe to all the cats that got killed by him. They knew the plan, kill Graystripe. It was my plan so I was proud of myself. When the cats formed a ragged circle around him, Graystripe looked nervous. "NOW" I yowled. The victims bit, scratched, and clawed. I saw Graystripe trying to defend himself rather than attacking; "Ouch, stop, HELP!" he yowled . I waited for my turn, which was when Brambleclaw and Sandstorm held Graystripe down. I was searching for prey because I was hungry. I heard a yowl from behind me and saw Sandstorm nod. I leaped at Graystripe and since he was pinned down I had the advantage. I sliced his throat open like Graystripe did to us. I stepped back and he was fading away, only leaving a pool of blood where he lay.**

**Graystripe pov:**

**I was helpless when Firestar leaped at me. I realized that he was using the same attacking moves as I did to them. I faded away and found myself in a forest once again. I walked around searching for cats or prey and found neither. I heard screeches and cries in pain from in front of me. I followed the sounds. I got there to see ragged-pelted warriors, all torn and bloody. The cats screeching and crying were either climbing up in high trees or crouched down underneath the bloodied warriors. I padded up to one of them and asked; "what is this place, do I belong here?" He got off the smaller cat and hissed in my ear "who are you and yes you do belong here." I was confused, "what do I do here then? Is it possible to go back to the clans now?" "Yes, but only in their dreams, it is almost dawn so go tomorrow." "If it is dawn that there is still a little time then, isn't there?" "No, you talk too much." He angrily stalked away. I went into the forest to make a nest. I had found an old hollow under a tree so I climbed in there. While I fidgeted around trying to get comfortable I heard footsteps walking to my den, I froze. I peered out to see the same cat as before, he came right up to my den and gestured me out with his tail. I wearily slinked out and he said; "My name is Thistleclaw. It is almost moonhigh for the clans. You can visit them, follow me and I will show you how." I followed him and was still ready for danger. I heard something creak to my right but it was just a tree. I wasn't looking in front of me so I careered into Thistleclaw's rump. "Here it is, follow the signs to the clans. It will take long but you've got time before the cat you are looking for wakes up." He ran away into the darkness before I could say a word. I had just started walking when I peered closely at my surroundings and they were Thunderclan's! I ran into camp and right to the cat I was looking for; Dustpelt. I leaped onto him and was in his dream. I followed his scent and came upon Dustpelt. He was stalking a mouse, I leaped on him and brought him crashing to the ground. We tussled for a while when finally I pinned Dustpelt down. "Time for revenge" I growled, and with that I sliced his throat. He lay there with his limp features and dull eyes. I kicked his body fiercely and went back to that odd forest. **

**Dustpelt pov:**

**I really just got killed by Graystripe in my dream! I never knew that was possible. I wonder why he did it. Oh yeah, I killed him twice so he was getting revenge. I was soon out of my dream and in Starclan. I looked for someplace to sleep; I found an old fat rabbit hole and crawled inside. It was warm and cozy so I was instantly asleep. 'Snore'**

**Graystripe pov:**

**I went back to my new den in that old hollow under the tree. Before I went inside, I wanted to find Thistleclaw and thank him. I went back to the clearing of screeching and crying cats. I found him in a harsh fight with a cat I recognized as Tigerstar! I sat back on my haunches watching the fight until Thistleclaw fell backwards and Tigerstar pinned him down. Tigerstar bared his teeth at Thistleclaw's throat to prove that he won. They went separate ways so I ran after Thistleclaw. "Hi Thistleclaw. Do you remember me from yesterday? I just wanted to thank you for yesterday; I got my revenge on the cat that killed me in the first place. And where are we, I know it's not Starclan." "This is the Dark forest; a place where cats go when they're rejected from Starclan." I was not surprised because this was a forest and it was dark. I found my way back to my hollow and went inside to try and fall asleep. I realized that this was my life now; haunting cats, walking in the Dark Forest, and training petrified cats to fight and kill.**


End file.
